


Counterbalance

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: „Thank you for saving me.“„What?“, L’Rell huffed.
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/L'Rell
Kudos: 2





	Counterbalance

„Thank you for saving me.“

„What?“, L’Rell huffed.

„As you flung me into the power line. You knew it would not kill me, you are a torturer, you know well enough what a body can withstand and what not. Already then you were making another plan.”

L’Rell waited for Katrina to ask why. There was their mutual respect, understanding that they were alike in honor – maybe that was enough. But it felt like more. She did not want to know.

“You seemed to important.”, it was to less. But Katrina understood.

“Thank you”

Warmth through L’Rells chest. It felt threatening.

**Author's Note:**

> Third drabble.
> 
> As always, I really love to read comments


End file.
